marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 18
| StoryTitle1 = The Graveyard Shift, Part Three: Trade Secrets | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man watches as the Ghost phases his arm through Sajani's chest. He remembers that she warned him that the prison project would make them a target and now will pay with her life unless he doesn't something. He tries to attack the Ghost only to phase through him and then shoots web-lines at the Ghost, who mocks him for expecting a different result. However, the web-lines go through the Ghost to Sajani, who is pulled away by Spidey. He notes that she has no physical harm, but the Ghost's energy field most affect a heart's electrical impulses, also noting that the guard is still breathing. However, the Ghost throws various bombs at him. Spider-Man manages to trow Sajani away, but is caught in the explosion which causes the floor to collapse. Meanwhile, Parker Industries' staff made it to Peter's private lab, which contains Spider-Man's technology. Anna tells the employees they are safe as it's not connected to the rest of the building's systems and to call for help once they are outside. She asks the Living Brain if it's okay and it tells her that it's systems are at 54% and asks for permission to self-repair. She grants him permission, surprised the Living Brain can do that, and it repairs itself with the nanites Anna stored in it. The Living Brain also detects a possible upgrade for the nanites, and asks for permission to do it. Anna tells it to do it and asks who else is in the building beside them and the Ghost. The Living Brain detects three faint life signals, which means that either the Ghost is interfering with it's sensors or they are injured. Anna tells Clayton they are going there to help. He asks how and she points out he is an ex-super villain and they have the Living Brain and Spider-Man's arsenal. Clayton examines Spidey's stealth suit and wonders what can he do with it's sonic tech. Anna takes the Web-Shooters Otto made to battle Venom, which are equipped with sonic and thermal webbing. Meanwhile, in the lower levels, Spider-Man is battling the Ghost. He tells the Ghost that he's not against scientists or guards and he'll defeat him once he turns solid to use a weapon. The Ghost tells him he will simply not turn solid, but Spidey points out that he will eventually run out of power and that guys who lay traps like him are pretty weak in a fair fight. The Ghost acknowledges this and Spidey offers him to surround and tell the police who hired him to sabotage the prison project. The Ghost reveals that he prepared for hours before making his move and that he didn't came here to destroy a project, but to raze Parker Industries to the ground, activating the bombs he planted earlier. A pile of rubble falls under Spider-Man, trapping him. The Ghost tells him he is surprised that the building didn't collapse completely and that he watched the Fact Channel special in which he was unmasked and was disappointing that there was no good shot at his face, but he will remedy that right now. However, before the Ghost can unmask him, he is attacked by Clayton, who is wearing the stealth suit and using it's teach to create a sound wave. The Living Brain and Anna arrive and Anna shoots thermal webbing at the Ghost since he can feel the heat even when it phases through him. Clayton's sonic attack damages the Ghost's suit, forcing him solid while Anna webs him. Spider-Man manages to free himself and tells them to go outside before the structure collapses while he goes for the security hub for Sajani and the guard. Before leaving, Anna gives Spidey a backpack and tells him it will help him find Sajani, the guard and Peter Parker, the backpack containing Peter's civilian clothes. Anna, Clayton and the Living Brain, who carries the Ghost, make it outside. Anna tells the staff that Spidey is getting Parker and Sajani and managed to capture the Ghost. Clayton points out it was them but Anna reminds him it would mean he violated his parole. The police arrest the Ghost, who believes that the job was a setup to eliminate him as a treat. Clayton and Anna hear he was hired and she suspects it was by Alchemax but knows they are too smart to leave a trail. Peter arrives with Sajani and the guard, calling for a doctor for them and telling the police that there are no more people inside. Clayton asks him what happened to Spider-Man and Anna tells him she saw him swing off before the police could blame him. Sajani tells the medics that she is fine and confronts Peter, telling him she warned him this would happen and confronted him upon the fact that he lied about not making tech for Spider-Man. Anna tells her that there should be no more secrets and it goes for them too, revealing that she and Sajani continued working on nano-tech research. Anna points out that keeping secrets from people who should trust in you cuts both ways. Peter apologizes to Sajani, promising not to keep anything important from her. But she doesn't buy it and tells Peter that that is why Parker Industries is falling apart. Seconds latter, Parker Industries collapses. Peter tells his employees that Parker Industries is them, not the building but an employee points out that they lost their headquarters, equipment, and work and are before day one. Another one points out that if he still works for Spider-Man then it could happen again. Peter still tries to cheer them up, but doubts if there is a way to solve this. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Pier 64 **** Parker Industries HQ ***** Security Hub ***** Lower levels Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Repossession, Part 3 of 3: Nothing Left To Lose | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Writer2_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler2_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = Wanting to tell them what happened at Parker Industries personally, Peter goes to May and Jay's home. After knocking without answer, Peter enters with his spare key to find their apartment trashed, seeing signs of struggle, he realizes someone took them. He wonders if it could have been the Ghost, but realizes it had to be personal since nothing valuable was stolen. However, he realizes that the statue they bought in the auction is missing and remembers when he saw it before. Meanwhile, the Black Cat places the statue with the rest of her things while having May, Jay and Regina tied up. Jay asks her why did she took them as she doesn't need money and they didn't do nothing to her. Felicia pours gasoline around her apartment and tells Jay he is wrong as they bought her things in the auction, a collection she spent years acquiring. She tells him that's the problem with possessions, they can break, you can lose them or they can be taken. And when that happens, everyone thinks they can take what's yours unless you prove them wrong. She says that nothing and no one will have that hold on him before setting the apartment on fire. Meanwhile, Spider-Man web-slings to Felicia's old apartment, where he remembers seeing the statue before. He enters the burning apartment and unties May, Jay, and Regina. May warns him that the Black Cat is still in there and Peter asks Felicia for help. She tells him to save them if he wants as she made her point and the more people know the better. Parker tries to convince her that this isn't her but she tells him that that Felicia he knew is gone and she is done being who others want. She tells her that she controls her fate and anyone who stands before that will also be gone. Spidey manages to save May, Jay and Regina, who screams at him for not saving her things before May shushes her, telling her that people are what count, not things and Spider-Man knows that. May tells him that the news showed him doing horrible things lately, and he tries to explain that he was possessed by Otto but May tells him that after he saved her, Jay, and Peter so many times she should have had more faith in him. She assures him that it's fine with her if he gets his tech from Parker Industries, still not knowing what happened. In the Slide-A-Way Casino, the Black Cat tells her men that they have seen what happens when they stay on her good side and what happens when they cross her, but from now on there's nothing holding her back and no limit to what she will do. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Aunt May and Jay Jameson's apartment *** Black Cat's penthouse *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • A huge chapter in AMAZING SPIDER-MAN history comes to a close! • Peter’s choices as CEO of Parker Industries come home to roost! | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite having been taken by Kaine and destroyed during the Spider-Verse, Spider-Man's Stealth Suit plays a major role in the issue. *The cover to this issue pays a direct homage to . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included